


Umi's Nightmare

by usermechanics



Series: a very usermechanics christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Umi has a nightmare.





	Umi's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnmeumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! (?) I should probably stop saying that because it's the 30th when I posted it but that's not really that important is it.

Honoka awoke to the sound of her phone ringing at three in the morning; and all anger that subsided in her gut at anyone waking her at such an hour in the dead of winter melted when she saw who had called her: _Sonoda Umi_ , the contact had been listed in her phone, a picture of the two of them happily entwined in each other's arms the photo of choice for recognizing her. She lamely grasped her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Umi-chan?" Honoka greeted.

"Honoka-chan?" Umi replied, her voice practically shaking with worry. It was enough to send Honoka out of her sheets, the heavy covers practically flying every which way. Another bit of Umi's ever-crumbling resolve had fallen to the floor and shattered upon it, and Honoka had been barefoot; any step would lead to a necessary pain, just to sate that ache in her heart.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

It was almost as if Umi had dropped her phone on the other end; the sounds of clattering could be heard amongst a chorus of wails, her attempts at wrestling those demons of hers failing quite miserably. Even if it wasn't directly into the speaker, Honoka could feel her heart sink as she heard those noises, empathetic tears swelling at the corners of her eyes as she waited for this episode to end with her. At the very least, Umi was alive when she cried, which was the most that Honoka could wish for. And she was there for her, willing to wait it out until Umi had regained the resolve to talk once more. With a heavy sigh, Umi ceased her crying and grasped her phone, her breathing immensely shaky as she spoke.

"It, it's just... Just that--"

"Go on..."

"Just... just... just..."

And Umi had broke down again; it certainly must have been bad if, as Honoka's roommate, she had been so spellbound by this nightmare that she couldn't dare consider simply walking into her room and talking things out with her. The words simply were unable to come out, and every chance she had attempted to do so ended up with Umi choking on her own tears: screams and wails which she could hear from the other side of the wall, no less. Honoka simply couldn't let Umi cry like this any longer; it hurt her to hear her hurt too much for her to sleep on it. Something had to be, hell, _needed_ to be done. And Honoka left her warm bed and room and entered the common area of their apartment, trespassing it slowly such that she could get to Umi's room.

Honoka slid open the door slowly, and in her moonlit room, the outline of Umi crying into her pillow had been prominent. Even if the sounds had been muffled, the intensity had pierced through and into Honoka's heart, leaving her sniffling as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Honoka immediately moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it, staring directly at Umi.

"Umi-chan? Is everything okay?"

Honoka had expected another shrill scream to come from her after her question, almost instinctively flinching as she expected Umi to squeeze her, but nothing seemed to come from her; rather, she squeezed the pillow tighter as she heard her voice. Honoka pat her on the shoulder in an attempt to get her attention, and Umi pulled away from her pillow, the cover tear-stained.

"Honoka-chan..." Umi mumbled before reaching in, tightly embracing her and finding solace by pressing her nose against her shoulder. Honoka felt infinitely better than the pillow; she was warm and loving and caring and everything she wished someone to be; someone she didn't ever want to let go. Her breathing seemed to lighten very slightly, a good sign. Honoka scratched her back, the heavy-hearted sighs slowly starting to fill with relief. With a kiss on the forehead for good spirits, she had been able to calm Umi enough for her to continue with her answer.

"Honoka, you wouldn't hate me for saying something stupid?"

"Of course not, Umi! I've probably said dumber in my life!"

Umi squeezed Honoka, in her cries a slight bit of laughter muffled into her collar. If anything, Honoka was too contagious at times; too much of a good thing. If anything, she felt stupid about her nightmare, but she was in Honoka's arms; shelter, security.

"I had a nightmare where you left me. Where you didn't love me anymore."

Honoka raised an eyebrow, looking at Umi almost as if she had three heads. Yukiho's blood wasn't on her hands, so why should Honoka have any reason in the world to hate her? Regardless of Honoka's thoughts, the recapitulation of her dream's main idea had sent Umi into another fit, with back scratches and kisses to the head as a response.

"Umi, you know I wouldn't ever dare."

"But, but... what if someone better comes along and--"

Honoka shut Umi up by planting her lips against hers, her language immediately stammered as she submitted to Honoka's lips, meshing perfectly against one another and leaving her lingering for more as Honoka pulled away. Her blabbering about Honoka leaving her was now a high whine.

"I can assure you that there will never be someone better."

As before, Umi snuffed her crying into Honoka's shoulder, her wails having changed from hopeless to bittersweet. In that moment, she had everything which had mattered most: nothing more, and nothing less.

"Really?" Umi sobbed.

Honoka nodded, patting at her back. She knew that if anything, this would be the way that she could comfort Umi the best, and she had felt her breathing starting to lighten up just a bit. Hopefully it would be enough for her to be calmed down for the night, but Honoka didn't want to leave, on the principle that Umi could fall asleep and have another nightmare when she left. Honoka tucked herself underneath Umi's covers and pressed herself into her.

"Honoka-chan..." Umi mumbled.

"Your sheets are warm," Honoka remarked.

Umi hummed softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around Honoka's torso, chin nuzzled against the crook of her neck. Honoka giggled and ran a few fingers through Umi's hair, marveled at how long and beautiful it was.

"To make sure that you don't have that nightmare again, I'm sleeping with you tonight," Honoka idled.

Umi squeezed tightly while Honoka's arms wrapped around her, a cocoon which felt better than any walls she could have built for herself.

"Thank you, Honoka," Umi whimpered softly, pressing a kiss to Honoka's jawline.

"You don't need to thank me, Umi-chan. I love you." Honoka commented before planting her lips against Umi's cheek; she could feel Umi flushing on her lips before she pulled away. Umi rubbed at her cheek, almost as if she had been kissed by an angel: to her, Honoka was close enough.

"I love you too, Honoka-chan," remarked Umi, her eyelids slowly growing heavier. She yawned; and Honoka yawned in kind, arousing a slight giggle from her.

"We should really get some sleep," Umi commented.

"I'm trying, Umi-chan! I can't help but feel bubbly when I'm with you!"

Umi planted her lips on Honoka's in an attempt to relieve some of Honoka's _bubbles,_ and hearing Honoka whining in romantic pleasure had been beyond music to Umi's ears. As she pulled away, she whispered one final vow before attempting to fall asleep once more.

"Don't change, Honoka-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a complaint about how my fluff doesn't stack up compared to my smuts but apparently that's not the case.


End file.
